My brother in law
by Gwen Truong
Summary: A ColePiper story. The Siren’s going after the unfaithful wives to force them kill the men they don’t love anymore.
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any Charmed characters.

A/N: This story takes place in an AU. Piper is married to Leo, they haven't had any children. Cole is married to Phoebe, no children either. All of them live in the Manor.

Part 1

Cole and Phoebe got out of the elevator, they saw Leo and Paige on the corridor, and ran towards them.

"How's Piper?" Cole asked breathlessly.

"Still in the deliver room." Leo answered. He was also worrying for his wife and his first child so much.

"Is everything normal?" Cole asked again.

"Guess so." Paige said.

"Why don't you stay with Piper, Leo?" Phoebe tried to recover her breath.

"She doesn't want it." Leo said in frustration.

A few of hours later, Phoebe and Paige were anxiously sitting on the bench, waiting for some news. They were nervous, Piper's wasn't a normal case, she's giving birth to a magical child, it's hard to measure what kind of possibility would be happening. Leo had paced up and down for a long time, finally he sat down, folding his arms in front of his chest, he wished he could orb into the room to see what's going on, and why it took so damn long.

But Cole still stood near the door, he leaned on the wall and kept his eyes gazing at the close door without a blink. He's waiting for it to open, he wanted to be the first one who saw the child and said congratulations to Piper. Yes, she's just his sister in law.

Fews more hours passed, the door swung open eventually. Cole straightened himself, and asked quickly "How's Piper? Everything's ok?"

"You're Mr. Wyatt?" A nurse asked him.

"I am." Leo strode up.

"Congratulations! You have a beautiful daughter!" The nurse smiled.

"Oh great! Can I come in?" he asked running forwards.

Piper was lying on her bed, holding her new born daughter. Leo ran close to her, reaching his hands out.

"Hello, Melinda! Daddy's here!"

Piper smiled, handing the girl to him. He kept her fondly and closely in his arms. Melinda was so adorable, she had curly black hair and big brown eyes whick looking at Leo carefully.

Phoebe and Paige were bustling around their little niece. Cole was also being mesmerized by her. He seemed as happy as her own father…

Piper just smiled, seeing how cheerful her family were at the time.

"Congratulations, Piper!" Cole whispered.

She just nodded, giving him a proud smile.

Leo gave his daughter to Phoebe, and bent down to kiss on his wife's cheek.

"Thank you, honey! You make me the happiest man!"

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

6 months later…

Leo was playing with Melinda in her room. He's making some funny face to catch her attention, the girl really loved it. She kept laughing at him in her craddle.

"Ok, let see what mom's doing. Maybe she'll have time to play with us!"

He lifted Melinda up, carrying her downstairs, seeing Piper watering the plants.

"Hi, mommy!"

"Just a minute!" Piper smiled.

Leo put his daughter in a playpen, he looked around and found 3 ping pong balls.

"OK, while we await mommy…" he started juggling them to entertain her.

The girl stared at him for a couple of minutes, then waved her hands. The balls froze in the mid-air. She laughed merrily.

"Oh, bad girl!" Leo teased, but kissed her hair "I have to admit your freezing is very good. Can't wait to see you orb."

Piper walked in, caressing her daughter. She turned to her husband, they shared a sweet kiss.

"Eh…" Leo looked up "Sorry, I have to go."

"Okay!" Piper smiled.

He orbed out. She was there until his orb light vanished completely. The balls was unfrozen, dropping down.

"That's my girl." She said to her daughter "Stay here. I'll be right back."

Piper went to the kitchen to get some cookies. She put them in a dish, and returned the rest to the fridge. When she turned around, she saw Melinda sitting on the table.

"Oh gosh!" Piper was shocked "How did you manage that?"

To make sure how, she ran back to the sun room, holding her breath, waiting for her daughter. The dish was still in her hand.

A few seconds later, Melinda re-appeared in her playpen. Piper dropped her dish, then seized the phone.

"Hello!"

"Cole!" Piper stammered "Melinda, she… she…"

"What happened, Piper?" he asked worriedly.

"She's just shimmered."

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

A/N: Please review!


	2. Part 2

**My brother in law**

A/N: Thank you very much, my great readers! I'm sooo happy with your reviews! Please keep supporting me!

I myself don't know how this story will go to. Tell me your opinion, you want Phoebe and Leo to be bad guys as "usual" (in other C/Pi fics), or Cole and Piper should be bad this time:) :) :)

My big thank to _CharmedLeoLvr _for allowing me to use her great work "**Beautiful disaster**" (story id: 2009517) to create the flashback of this part.

Part 2

"Cole!" Piper stammered "Melinda, she… she…"

"What happened, Piper?" he asked worriedly.

"She's just shimmered."

Piper startled at her own statement, it sounded astonishing. She didn't compose herself yet, from what she had seen. But Cole kept silent, somehow she imagined he was smiling widely.

"Really?" he asked at last.

"I am joking." she got mad.

"Sorry, Piper!" Cole apologized "Is there anybody else home?"

"No."

"I'll see you soon." He hang up, the smile was still fresh on his lips.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Flashback. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

15 months before…

Piper walked slowly down the stairs, it's pretty dim since no light was on. She saw Cole standing near the front window where the moonlight shone him on a slant making his lonesome shadow break into several sections on the floor. It seemed he had stood there for ages, his tall and brawny physique was as still as a lifeless statue.

Piper knew Phoebe wasn't home, she's staying with Leo at that moment. Her sister and her husband thought they're hiding it perfectly, in fact, it wasn't difficult to figure out their little secret. Piper couldn't hold her tears back thinking of how her beloved ones betraying her. Leo would always be called "up there" after Phoebe left a while . She had even caught her sister moaning and calling her husband's name behind the door of her own bedroom once she'd come back home earlier than usual.

She had wanted to bang in, and blew both of them up, but all she had done was driving out wildly, then leaving her car to tramp the streets all that night. Finally Cole'd found her, he had wiped her tears out with his handkerchief, pulling her to his embrace, and gently stroking her hair. He hadn't said anything, but she thought she'd seen sympathy in his eyes.

Piper sighed, Cole didn't deserve it. He'd sacrificed himself to save them from The Source. His baby had been taken, and Phoebe'd decided to leave him alone on the Wasteland. They owed him so much. However, Cole had resurrected on his own, then the first thing he'd done after his return was rescue Phoebe from the witch hunter in time. They had got married later.

In his wedding, Piper'd wished her sister would bring happiness to him, they would give him a family where the members lived for each other, and loved each other. She now didn't have a heart to tell him his wife was cheating on him, the love he had been persuaded to believe in was only a delusion.

Piper silently walked to the kitchen, making a glass of hot milk for herself, hoping it would help her a good sleep. About twenty minutes later, she got back to the living room where Cole's still standing on his same position.

She caught a shininess on his hair in the moonlight, and his jacket fitted so well in with his broad shoulders. He had such a great dressing style, though she believed those clothes wouldn't be that sexy on any men.

"Cole!" Piper called softly.

He spun around, looking at her "Hi, Piper!"

She switched the lamp on, it wasn't right for a married woman and her brother-in-law to talk to each other in the shadow. They're righteous and pure, or she's trying to keep them righteous and pure at least, while the gloominess was bringing her some dark thought.

Piper realized it's a big mistake as soon as the light illuminated the room. She saw his eyes sparkle with something she didn't dare put a name to. Suddenly she shuddered, taking a quick look at her own robe to make sure it's appropriate. After that, she was confident looking up, her eyes accidentally ceased at his seducing lips this time, she hastily turned away.

"What are you doing this late?"

"Thinking of the case I'm working on." Cole lied. He'd heard her footsteps on the stairs, and realized her presence in there before, but prentended that he hadn't, since Piper hadn't stricken up a conversation.

Cole walked close towards her until she could find a smell of brandy on him. He had drunk.

"You should get some sleep." she suggested.

"Yes." He whispered.

Piper leaned on the wall behind her back, trying to keep a distance from Cole, but it's useless since he's standing right in front of her nose, pressing his hands against the wall, keeping her inbetween. His breath blew gently on her cheek. She felt her body getting hot against her will. She turned to another direction when he bent down.

"You are so beautiful." Cole nibbled her ear fondly, then inhaled a long breath on her hair.

Piper closed her eyes, savoring the moment. It was 3 months she hadn't made love with Leo after knowing his unfaithfulness. She was a woman, a young woman after all. And Cole was a sexy hunk. Unfortunately, she's married, and he's her brother in law. Piper put a hand on his chest, gently pushing him out. Oh gosh, his chest was perfectly solid. Cole loosed his hands, stepping back.

She knew she should leave him there, and went back to her lonely room for the rest of this night, but she just looked at him instead. He had successfully turned her on, a thought of getting revenge flashed in her mind. She wanted to hurt Phoebe, she wanted to hurt Leo for how they're treating her. They'd even used her own bed more than once.

All of a sudden, Piper threw her arms around his neck, kissing passionately on his lips. Cole was stunned at first, but it didn't take him so long to respond her, he held her back, deepening their kiss. Piper wandered her hands on his body, and roughly ripped his shirt off. The hair on his chest strengthened her desire, she started unbuckling his belt.

"Piper!" Cole hadn't imagined she would react that much.

She lowered her hand, rubbing on his erect manhood "Don't you want it?"

"Do you?" he asked under his breath.

Piper wouldn't deceive herself that she just wanted to get revenge on Phoebe and Leo. She did want Cole. Badly.

"Take me to your room." She uttered.

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

Piper woke up the next morning in her sister's room, she sat up, seeing her sister's husband still sleeping soundly. She had pulled most of the blanket to cover her naked body, and indeliberately laid his torso bare. Cole looked so hot even in his sleep, with a slight smile on his face.

He seemed happy. Yes, they had made intense love together last night. Love or just sex? Piper figured his shirt, which she had torn apart, laying on the floor. She couldn't believe she had been able to do it, and enjoy it. Granted Leo didn't deserve her faithfulness, but what she had done to Cole? She had used him to venge her rage, and satisfy her sexual desire.

Wait, Cole wasn't that innocent. He had flirted with her first, while he's supposed to be in deep love with Phoebe. That's it. Even Cole Turner could be unfaithful, who else should be? All men are the same. Piper put her robe on, getting out of the bed.

"Piper!"

Piper stopped, but didn't turn around.

"Come here!" he said sweetly.

"I want to take a shower." She refused, walking out, leaving the door open.

"Wait!" Cole quickly grabbed the blanket running after her.

He caught her at the corridor, and took her hand "What does it mean? Just a fling?"

"I acted without composure. We should forget it. I'm sorry."

"I am not." Cole stepped in front of her, looking straight to her eyes "I'm happy."

Piper examined his expression, wondering if Leo used to say the same to Phoebe after their first time.

"We both know what's going on with our marriages. Phoebe and Leo…" Cole said.

"And you slept with me because Leo's sleeping with your wife?" Piper assumed.

"That's the reason you came to me?" Cole gasped. One moment he'd thought he had her, one moment later, he found he was nothing to her. He let her hand off, and muttered "I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"What's your motive?" Piper asked in a low voice.

"I thought you realized my intentions, otherwise you would've left me alone in the living room …" he explained "I shouldn't have thought things would be that easy. Just b'cause I love you, and I thought you… accepted me." His tone sounded cracked.

Her heart skipped a beat. Cole loved her? Heaven and hell believed he loved Phoebe, and he's saying Piper was his love. She stared at him for a couple of minutes, before walking away.

"I'll wait for you." He stated.

She paused, spinning around "Don't. I love Leo. I'm planning on reviving my marriage. There're some phases people have to go through in their lives. Leo's been too desperate since I couldn't get pregnant. I'm sure we'll be better if we have a child."

She knew she couldn't say different, though she knew her words hurting him. But she couldn't promise him anything she was unable to do. She felt grateful that he'd saved her many times, she felt sympathy that he was in the same situation with her, she felt comforting that he offen stayed around to have her company while Leo was out. She had got used to spending time with Cole, and feeling so close to him that she could get on his bed. She thought it might be love that she felt for him.

No, she wasn't ready to confront her family, her friends and neighbors, and all of people. Everyone knew Cole was her brother in law. Furthermore, she's afraid she wasn't as strong and adventurous as Phoebe, she wasn't ready to be the wife of the most powerful demon with acidic blood.

Piper squeezed her eyes, no matter how much he might love her, or how strong she felt for him, they couldn't develop it, they couldn't come to each other.

………………………**End of Flashback ………………………**

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

Cole materialized outside Piper's room, where she was breast-feeding Melinda. He looked through the half open door seeing his daughter sucking Piper's full breast. Not only was the view motherly and affectionate, but it also was provocative. He wished he could hug both of them in his arms and say he infinitely loved them.

Melinda yawned, she was full, and wanted to take a nap. Piper laughed, kissing on her forehead, then laying her down on the craddle. She swayed it a few times, finally Melinda remained an angel in her eyes.

Piper heard a hawk, she didn't need to look out to know who he was. Cole pushed the door open, Piper adjusted her top, turning around.

He walked close to the craddle beside her.

"She's just asleep." Piper whispered.

Cole smiled at his daughter "I see."

"She's yours." Piper blurted. A shame touched her. She had thought Melinda was hers and Leo's.

Cole looked at her, being amused.

"You knew it?" she presumed.

"Always."

Piper turned pale "Damn it, Cole! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Shhh…" he put the index finger on his lips "I didn't want you to get stressed or have an abortion."

She slapped him. "You've ruined my family." Piper cried.

"It'd had problems before you came to me." Cole said.

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

A/N: Please review!


	3. Part 3

**My brother in law**

A/N: Thank you very much for reviewing my story!

Sorry that part 2 was underlined by mistake. I fixed it as soon as I figured out.

This is a Cole/Piper story, so Cole isn't going back to Phoebe, but I'll try not making Phoebe so "bitchy" this time.

Part 3

"You knew it?" she presumed.

"Always."

Piper turned pale. "Damn it, Cole! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Shhh…" he put the index finger on his lips "I didn't want you to get stressed or have an abortion."

She slapped him, feeling the whole world collapse under her feet. After that sinful night, Piper had made peace with Leo. A month later, she'd got pregnant. Leo had jumped up in joy, he'd put her hands on his chest, taking a vow to devote his life to her, their child, and their family. He had broken off with Phoebe. And yes, Leo was a dedicated husband and father. Piper was assured she had all happiness in her hand.

"You've ruined my family." she cried.

"It'd had problems before you came to me." Cole said "Now is time for us to start off."

"There's no us." She denied angrily "I'm married to Leo. I won't let anything get in our way."

"You can't hide the truth forever. Our daughter is shimmering around. She'll conjure an energy ball some day."

"I'll bind her powers." Piper stated.

"How long? It's not good, Piper!" Cole protested "Melinda will need her powers if demons are showing up endlessly in her life."

"Maybe not too long. But by now." She said thoughtfully "Until I can find a way to let Leo know without endangering our marriage. Maybe when we really have a child."

Cole touched her shoulder, turning her to look at him "Why? It isn't what you're dreaming of. You know what you want, Piper!"

She kept her look lingering on him adoringly. Although they lived under the same roof, and saw each other everyday, they didn't often look straight to each other's eyes. Her expression softened, she undid his hand on her shoulder, not forgetting to give it a gentle squeeze before letting it go.

"I can't betray Leo. He has gone against The Elders, and broken the rules many times for me. He deserves a family." Piper said softly "Had you left Phoebe last year, I wouldn't have said anything. But you see she's trying her best to make up for her mistake. She loves you, Cole! Don't break her heart."

"I'm still here just because of you, and Melinda." He whispered.

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

"What are you doing, honey?" Leo walked to his wife in the kitchen.

"Baking the cake." Piper answered.

"Oh, it isn't going to be done soon. Why don't you watch some tv with me and Cole?" He got a chip on the table "Cole says your favorite show is on."

"No, my cake would be burnt." She refused.

"Ok, I'll stay with you." Leo sat down.

Piper returned to her baking, there's nothing left to do, but waiting. She turned to her husband again, who was trying the dishes she had prepared for dinner.

"Uh, they seem a little different." he commented.

"Get out, Leo! Don't bother me while I'm cooking." Piper scolded.

"I'm sorry!" he grinned, walking out.

Piper heard him say something to Cole, they exchanged a few words before going on watching the show. She sighed, it's hard to stay alone with both of them. Piper felt guilty to her husband. She shouldn't have done such a thing when she'd always wanted to save their marriage. It's worse that she had committed adultery, then given birth to the result of her unfaithful night. Leo was going as a happy married man, he would never be ready to receive the bare truth.

And her brother-in-law, damn him! When he looked at her, it seemed she was the whole world in his eyes. How did he dare have this feeling for her? His charm was something Leo never had. Since he'd appeared in their lives, he had made her adore his strong love to her sister. Even though Leo was her soulmate, Piper had to admit Cole was a great lover. So great that he's the father of her daughter now!

Piper heard some giggles in the living room, she walked out, her sisters finally came home.

Phoebe swooped down next to Cole, he moved a little giving her more space.

"Hey, baby!" she put a quick kiss on his lips, then getting back to her shopping bags.

"Is there anything left at the mall?" Leo asked jokingly.

"Oh yes, of course!" Phoebe frowned.

"Actually I just bought a dress." Paige said "The rest are Phoebe's. But nothing for herself, all for Cole."

Piper sat down near her husband, glancing secretly at Cole. She caught his loving look towards her, one of his arms was resting on the arm of the couch, the other one was laying on his thigh. His wife's concern didn't seem to touch him a bit.

"What's wrong with it?" Phoebe challenged.

"Nothing." Paige chuckled "She's even prepared his birthday gift. It's a…"

"Shut up!" Phoebe curved her lips "Otherwise I'll kill you."

Piper found uncomfortable for some reason, she changed the topic.

"Anybody can help me close the club tonight?"

"Sorry, honey! I can't." Leo put his arm on the back of the couch behind her "But I'm free tomorrow, if you still need me."

"Uh, I have to talk to Will about my column tonight." Phoebe refused.

"William? Again?" Paige asked, thinking of the Bay Mirror's assistant editor "Is he purposely making things difficult to you? I think your column's very good."

"You're inquisitive." Phoebe winked "Okay, he's just parted from his girlfriend. He needs my help to regain his balance."

"Really? Then pass him to me!" Paige suggested "I'll do it better than you. This man's cute!"

"Thank you, missy! You're not his type." Phoebe snapped "He doesn't need the woman who's only interested in his appearance."

"So Paige, will you help me?" Piper asked.

"Sorry! I can't stay to the close hour. My goal is I've married on my niece's first birthday." Paige said "Too tired of being the fifth wheel."

They heard the baby's whimper on the monitor. Piper was about to go upstairs to check her, when Melinda suddenly shimmered in her arms. Everyone dropped their mouths.

"Cole!" Piper screamed.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to make you stunned!" Cole fabricated "Just want to help you bring her here quicker."

"Gosh! I jumped out of my skin." Phoebe sighed in relief.

Cole smiled, he was very happy seeing his daughter shimmer in the first time.

"She needs a change." Piper walked out hastily, hiding her red face.

It's lucky that the family believed Cole's explanation. However, luck wouldn't smile with her everytime, she had to bind Melinda's powers as soon as possible.

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

Phoebe stepped out of the bathroom, wearing only a towel on her body. She walked to William, who was sitting on the bed. He held out a diamond ring in a small box.

"Is it beautiful?"

"What does it mean?" Phoebe knitted her brows "I'm married, Will!"

"I know. I just want you to look at it." He said.

"Will!" she cupped her hand on his cheek.

"I bought it last year, and kept it in my drawer all the time." William murmured "Tell me how long it'll have to wait until you accept my proposal?"

"We've talked about it many times." Phoebe sighed.

"I've never said I agree with you." William shouted, he walked to the window, looking out, clenching the jewel box.

"I love you, baby! You know that." Phoebe came to hold him from behind.

"Then I can't understand why you keep going as Mrs. Turner. Is it because he makes good money with his law degree?"

"I never let money intervene in love." She released her embrace.

"I'm sorry." William turned around "I love you, Phoebe! And you love me. We deserve more than a liaison."

"I'm the one to say sorry." She touched his lips by her gentle fingers "My heart's always with you. But I can't divorce Cole. I owe him that."

"You owe him what?" William got mad "Sometimes you're quite enigmatic. Do you think he loves you, but don't realize our affair?"

"Because he trusts me." Phoebe explained "You can leave me, Will. I'll accept it, even though my heart'll be crushed. But I will never divorce Cole in this life."

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

Piper gathered all the garbage into a bag, then brought it to the trash can behind the club. There's a lot of things to do tonight. She didn't know when she would come home considering she's cleaning up alone here.

Nonetheless, everything had magically been done when she went back to continue her work. All she had to do was shut the door down before going home. It's Cole, Piper knew for sure. She looked around, but he was nowhere. She walked to the office to get her purse.

Piper almost jumped, seeing him waiting for her there.

"Count me on whenever you need help." He smiled.

Her purse was on the table behind Cole, but she didn't want to get close to him.

"I can handle on my own." Piper said stubbornly.

"Melinda has unlimited powers from me, besides the ones she inherits from your side. If you want to bind them, you'll need me."

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

A/N: Please review!


	4. Part 4

**MY BROTHER IN LAW**

**A/N: This story takes place after season 4 on the supposition that Phoebe gets married to Cole after his return from the Wasteland. Leo's still a whitelighter.**

**Thank you very much for your reviews!**

Part 4

Phoebe was in her office looking at the pictures she had taken with William in their business trip. Unfortunately, she had to come back alone earlier, since his work wouldn't be done until next Monday. They had had a great time together anyway.

She sighed, not being able to concentrate on giving advice to her dear readers. She missed William so badly. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he was the only one that's worth on this world. Phoebe knew she wouldn't be able to go on without him.

However, she had put herself into such a situation. She had wished a chance to compensate Cole for what she had treated him in the past. Now she's having this chance. Cole was here not to be hurt, she hope he felt content being her husband, while she reminded herself to take care of him everday. She could try – or pretend – to concern about him, but she couldn't love him anymore. A lot of what had happened digged a big gap between them. She didn't have enough will and energy to fill it. She even doubted that he would try to win her back at all cost if she left him now. Sometimes Phoebe guessed she didn't understand Cole as before.

Nevertheless, she had started it, she would have to live up with it. But she knew she wouldn't live with it forever. It'll all be ended before everyone realizing it.

Orb light suddenly appears near the door. She hid the pictures in a hurry.

"Paige? Have you lost your mind?" Phoebe asked angrily.

"I've just been assigned a new charge in Germany." Her sister said.

"And you orb in here just to let me know that?"

"No." Paige answered "I thought you're smart enough to understand what I'm talking about. I've seen you and your fancy man, William, in Munich."

Phoebe gasped, she wanted to deny her statement, but no words let out. Her jaws had turned stiff.

"Would you rather talk at home?" Paige challenged "Why, Phoebe? You made an impression to me that you're greatly deeply in love with Cole since I first knew you. You even chose to be his queen last year. I tried a lot to come to terms with him for your sake. What happened?"

Phoebe kept staring at her, not knowing how to explain. She did have an explanation for all though.

"You'll never know." She managed to stammer.

"Yeah. But I can't stand seeing this. If you don't love him anymore, get your divorce! Keeping a marriage and an affair at the same time is sick."

"I know what I'm doing, Paige!" Phoebe shouted, knowing how her sister was thinking about about her. 'She's judging me as a tramp.' She thought.

"I don't know why on earth you two always have to hide something from each other." Paige shouted back, folding her arms in front of her chest "That's fine, none of my business. But I'm tired of being the only one discovering your secret."

She must be implying the fact that she had found out Cole being Source while the rest of the family thinking him human. If she would react the same as before, she would spill it out. And that's last thing Phoebe wanted.

"I got a premonition. Cole would turn evil if I left him." she softened her voice "He would destroy our life by the craziest ways he could imagine, mummifying me, kicking us out of the house to take the Nexus, even reversing the whole world in order to get me back."

"What?... Can't we stop him?" Paige's horrified first, then she seemingly presumed they're able to conquer it.

"Don't you think now is better than we have to fight each other to death?" Phoebe questioned.

"I'm afraid he'll figure out by himself." Paige said thoughtfully.

"Give me some more time!" Phoebe assured "Everything will solve itself out."

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

Piper glanced at the list, putting a handful of herbs into her pot. The binding potion for Melinda was really a messy one. She and Cole had had to travel around the world to gather all of its ingredients. They had decided to bind her demonic powers only, that way Leo and her sisters wouldn't notice any difference. All of them had agreed to let Melinda develop her powers naturally, and they'd teach her to control them. Piper didn't want to tell them she changed her mind that she now thought binding them was better. She could make up some reason, but it's quite shameful to lie her family as such.

She hated and disgusted herself. Not only for the other night. Today she found she liked shimmering with Cole! She had never had this feeling orbing with Leo. She did think it's useful when they could transport from place to place, it's just a quick, useful, magical transportation after all. She never considered it romantic. All she wanted were a normal life, a normal family, and a human husband. Then they'd travel by car or plane as everyone else.

But she liked shimmering with Cole! Sounds like she wanted a demon to fulfil her happiness, instead of an angel! She wanted to hold his hand, and to be in his embrace. When they shimmered together, she felt close, she felt them becoming one, she felt she had him.

She'd lost this feeling for Leo, since the day she'd found out his affair with Phoebe. He'd thrusted a piercing stab into their love. Although it was healed, there's a big scar remains in her heart. They'd reconciled to another, but he never confessed his sin to her. So did she. They were not one anymore.

Piper looked up seeing Melinda contentedly in Cole's arm while he's bottle-feeding her.

"You always know he's your father, do you?" she thought.

He's holding their daughter tightly, but gently. She flushed imagining him holding her, and touching her with his hands. He looked so glamorous in his profile, his eyebrow, his nose, his lips, a few wrinkles on his forehead while he's raising his brows playfully glaring at Melinda, even his sideburns made him perfectly charming.

Piper used to have a crazy question that if Leo hadn't come to her life, what would she have done to her passion for Cole? When she had been in love, it hadn't bother her too much. When her love betrayed her, she answered her own question… That night was unique, and special…

However, she didn't think it's love. She might keep something for Cole, but it wasn't love. He's her brother-in-law, whom her sister loved more than everything.

Cole stood up, still carrying Melinda after she'd finished her bottle. Piper's eyes unconsciously followed him. He opened the fridge, taking out the pot of orange juice, pouring in a glass.

He's going to drink it when his glass suddenly turned into a feeding bottle. Melinda giggled seeing him pulling a face. Piper laughed at them, she must've thought it would help him drink his juice easier!

"No, honey! Daddy would prefer real tits." He murmured.

Piper stopped laughing "First, Cole! You aren't talking bad in front of my daughter. Next, Leo's her only…"

She choked in mid-sentence. She didn't mean it, Melinda was his daughter whether she liked it or not. She should've chosen the other words to say.

"I'm just her uncle." He uttered sadly.

Nevertheless, Piper didn't say sorry, what she was doing was to keep Melinda and everyone from knowing he's her father. She didn't want to see her family fall apart. She couldn't take the risk that her daughter would babble "da" to him in the near future. Although it's unfair.

"Piper, do you know what Phoebe's done to her beloved husband?"

They heard Paige shouting and her strides towards the kitchen.

She was shocked finding Piper wasn't alone. Her eyes laid warily on Cole for a moment, before turning back to her sister. Piper realized something had happened, Paige had stopped looking at him that way a long time.

"What has she done to me?" Cole asked.

"I thought you're at work." Paige mumbled.

"Well, I take the afternoon off." He said "Back to my question."

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Paige snapped.

"You sure she'll answer to me?" Cole smirked.

Piper glanced at her sister, then talked to him "Can you help me put Mel to her craddle and leave us alone?"

He turned around staring at her, not wanting to leave, but he soon caught what she's worrying about. "No problem." He walked out.

Piper was afraid Melinda would show off her magic in front of her sister, considering she's shimmering a lot these days. Paige waited until she was sure Cole couldn't overhear them.

"Phoebe's cheating on him." she whispered.

"What?" Piper gasped.

"I saw her and William with my own eyes."

"It doesn't make sense. Phoebe cares of Cole a lot." Piper suspected.

"She fooled all of us." Paige shrugged "I've just talked to her, she admitted everything."

"Yeah, we need talk, we've to help Phoebe to save her marriage." Piper mused.

"Why?"

"Because Phoebe would regret sooner or later."

"Phoebe said she wouldn't part with him. I'm gonna make a strong potion to help her." Paige went check our herb cabinet "Do you think the spell we used to vanquish the Source will work on him?"

"Pardon me." Piper glared at her "You wanna kill Cole since Phoebe's cheating on him?"

"Since she can't hide it from him forever." Paige corrected "In her premonition he's our big menace when she left him. I just want to be prepared."

Piper didn't underestimate Phoebe's premonition. Cole would surely be a big threat if he's their enemy. As a matter of facts, she hadn't support their union at first, it's not good to have a demon in the family. But the way Cole loving Phoebe had touched Piper, he had saved Piper, he had saved Paige, he had sacrificed himself for them, just because of his love - Phoebe. Accepting him was how they repaid for his favour.

Piper realized there're several levels of acceptance. She might feel sympathy with him when Phoebe betrayed him, she might keep some secret desire to him, she might accept him as a friend, she might accept him as a member in my family. But she didn't think she's willing to share a life with a demon. He's not only a demon, but the demon who rose from the dead.

All of them owed him, but Phoebe was the only one had to requite him by her own life. It didn't matter if she loved him. Now she did not. Neither did he.

"_I'm still here just because of you, and Melinda."_

Cole loved her. She was quite bewildered.

"Hey, what are you cooking?" Paige pointed at her seething pot.

"Uh, potion." Piper switched the gas off.

"What potion?"

"I'm trying to concoct a new vanquishing potion." she snatched the piece of page that written all the ingredients, tearing it into pieces "It's all messed up."

Paige took a good look at her compound, not being able to distinguish how many kinds of them "Yes, it is." She commented "Okay, I gotta go shopping for my potion."

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

Paige walked out of the kitchen, giving Phoebe a small vial.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Vanquishing potion." Paige replied "The strongest one I've ever made. You can ask for a divorce now."

"Trust me, it won't work." Phoebe refused to take it "I don't underrate your ability. But we did try in my premonition. We had no chance, even you jumped into his body to vanquish him from inside."

"How come your premonition was so long and detailed?" Paige doubted.

"I didn't know." Phoebe shrugged "What counts is I got it."

"We don't plan to vanquish someone who isn't doing evil." Piper interfered, walking downstairs.

"Just in case he turns evil." Paige explained.

"Look, we shouldn't talk about it now. Paige, throw your potion away! I don't want Cole to see it." Phoebe said.

Cole walked in right after she finished my sentence. Paige sent her vial to the trash can. Leo orbed in at the same time.

"The Siren is in town." He informed.

"Siren?" Phoebe startled, she knew her, well, she'd almost got killed because of her. She would not be her victim this time. But her sister "Uh, Piper, Leo, be careful! She may go after you."

"What?" Her sisters and Leo ask in union, but Cole just smiled.

"I studied the book." Phoebe explained "Siren loved a married man when she's a mortal. She got burned to death for this sin, while the man's blameless. Her rage turned her into a Siren. Now she takes revenge on the happy married couples."

"The book doesn't say that." Paige opposed.

"As a mortal Siren misconducted to another man. Her husband found out, and killed her lover. Her rage turned her into a Siren." Leo elaborated.

Phoebe turned pale. What did it mean? Was she aiming her again?

"Now she goes after the couples that the wives are unfaithful. She makes both of the husband and the lover sick. Then she seduces the wife to go to her with her song, gives the wife a spell which will save one of her men and kill the other. Who is saved, and who is killed are up to the wife."

"Who the wives often save?" Paige asked curiously.

"The lovers. If they still loved their husbands, they wouldn't find the other men." Leo answered.

"Does her magic affect magical beings?" Piper wondered, worrying about Cole.

Phoebe got chilled, yes, Cole would be affected, even worse than the mortals.

"I don't know. She only aims human so far." Leo said.

"Ok, we should prepare the potion and a summoning spell." Phoebe concluded.

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

Phoebe walked into the kitchen anxiously, holding a receiver in her hand. Piper was making coffee, while Paige was studying the book for the Siren's vanquishing potion, none of them realized her sister's colorless face.

"Um, guys!" Phoebe grabbed the back of the chair "Cole's feeling sick."

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
